Years
by musicmidnight
Summary: Just some Thalico stuff I wrote. I don't know, I just got bored, so if it sucks, I apologize.


'Twas a normal day for Thalia di Angelo, waiting for her grumpy husband to come home from work. She grew tired of his attitude every day, and he did nothing but argue to help it. In the beginning, it was a normal crush. A normal relationship. A normal proposal and wedding. Everything necessary for an abnormal demigod couple. It wasn't, however, a normal marriage.

They were so sure of their love on the day of their wedding. It was destined, right? They were the only ones that understood each other, they quoted. They swore on the River Styx. They're bound to be together forever, whether they like it or not. Makes it sound like a bad thing, right?

They had a kind of...schedule. Nico would come home from work, kiss Thalia's slightly protruding stomach (Have I mentioned she was pregnant?), fuss about something with dinner, start a whole different argument with Thalia and go to bed. And the cycle would start over the next morning. And over, and over, and over. And Thalia hated it.

Thalia loved her husband, though. And Nico loved Thalia. In fact, they weren't even sure how their relationship took a turn this..._ugly, _as some would call it. In a matter of months, they were having a baby, for crying out loud. So why had their marriage begin to collapse?

Thalia made a mental note to herself to smack Aphrodite next time she saw her.

"Honey! I'm home!" Nico cliché'd, barging through the front door and dropping his jacket on the table.

Thalia appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, baby," Nico spoke, kneeling and kissing Thalia just above her belly button.

Who was he referring to? She wondered. Her? Or the baby? Or...both?

"What's for dinner?" Nico asked. Thalia followed him into the kitchen.

"Whatever you fix." She snapped.

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be like that. I thought you loved me?"

He leaned against the wall she was standing against, his arm above her head so he was leaning over her. "Remember when we were teenagers?" He smirked, "Always sneaking away to make out?"

She couldn't help but laugh. Yes, she remembered indeed.

"You're full of it, di Angelo." She playfully pushed him away.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aw, come on, Thals. Don't you think calling me by _our _last name is a bit too formal? There're three of us now." He placed a hand on her stomach.

"You used to wish there weren't." She mentioned.

Suddenly, Nico popped his head up, focusing on Thalia's face. "Oh. You're playing that card again? Yeah, okay. Whatever Thalia."

She grimaced as he walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, knowing she's struck an emotion. But she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. He deserved it.

_Five months ago, when Thalia found out she was pregnant, Nico went ballistic. _

_"Seriously? There's a _baby_ in there? Can't you just, like, get an abortion or something?" He said._

_Thalia scanned his face, to see if he was joking. The tears stung in her eyes and she slapped him._

_"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. He held his face._

_"If you don't want us, Nico, then let me know. 'Cause I'm out of here. If you can't handle it, at least tell me so I can try to move on." She said through her tears, now streaming freely down her face. Of course she didn't mean it. If she did, she couldn't do it. She swore on the River Styx. _

_She'd locked herself in the bathroom that night, helplessly crying her eyes out as Nico pathetically tried to pry her out, yelling insincere apologies through the door. He gave up, eventually. Thalia cried herself to sleep on the bathroom floor._

__Not knowing what else to do, Thalia fled to the bedroom and closed the door. She changed into her night clothes - one of Nico's shirts (typical) and a pair of boyshorts - and slipped under the covers, inhaling the scent of her husband. Nico came up soon after, tossing his shirt and pants off so he remained in only his boxers. He slid under the covers as well.

"I love you, you know." Nico said, snaking his arms around his wife's waist and settling his hands on her belly. "I love Stormy too."

"You don't act like it." She responded after a while. But he was already asleep. Not that he would say something after that anyway.

**Five months later**

****Thalia was in the process of giving birth to young little Stormy. Nico, however was nowhere to be seen. What kind of father was late for his own child's birth? Nico, apparently.

"Push!" The nurse yelled. Thalia did. "Come on! You're doing great! She's almost out!"

Halfway through the delivery, Nico busted through the door. "MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!"

"No fucking shit, Ghost King!" Thalia yelled, aggravated and in pain. The nurses gave her a weird look. Ghost King?

Nico rushed over and held her hand. After ten long, painful minutes, Stormy Nicole di Angelo was finally born.

Thalia got to hold her baby for the first time. "Nico...she has your eyes!"

He nodded, adoring his new daughter and the family he now had. He kissed her forehead.

They did everything together, fending off an occasional monster or visiting family in the Underworld, mostly Hades. Four total. Stormy was now thirteen, and had taken most of her mother's traits and powers, while Daniel took most of his father's. They both had Nico's eyes.

Sometimes, while the children were sleeping, Nico would catch Thalia by surprise and firmly wrap his arms around her waist, preventing her from leaving. He'd tell her how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for being a douche when they were younger. And she'd do nothing but shut him up and kiss him until they needed air. Even then, Thalia would come up for a few seconds and resume with making out with her husband. After all, they were destined to stay together. And that's what they did.


End file.
